Timeline
This is the official timeline for Kiggz Saga. All major chronological events will be placed here. Please, refer to the following time stamps, when adding a new event. Also note put the year before the time stamp.' ' AC (After Creation.) SW (During the events of the Salt War) ASW (After The Salt Wars.) E16 (During events of The Election of 2016 -- this includes The Dictator games, as well.) AE (After The Election) AM (After The Murders.) AAW (After The A-Universe War) Y/NA (Year Not Available. ' ' * The Gods are born. ( - Y/NA) * Death is born. (BK - Y/NA) * The Gods wage war with The Darkness. ( - Y/NA) * The Miggie Munch Box is created. ( - Y/NA) * The Darkness is sealed in the box ( - Y/NA) * Miggz defects against his master, God, and is banished out of Reality. ( - Y/NA) * Miggz creates A-Universe ( - 0 AC) * Miggz creates Kiggies ( - 0 AC) * Miggz creates A-Humans ( - 0 AC) * Miggz creates Nekos ( - 0 AC) * Miggz creates Retarded Rooster Ghosts ( - 0 AC) * Miggz retreats to Heaven ( - 1 AC) * Kiggies enslave Nekos, A-Humans, and RRGs. ( - 50 AC) * The three other species revolt against the Kiggies ( - 68 AC) * Most Kiggies go into hiding, creating secret societies ( - 68 AC) * Each species form a settlement ( - 69 AC) * With an army completely hypnotized with her magic, Cora Espice takes control of Shimmenia, becoming queen. ( - 964 AC) * Samura, Tabasco, and Zelena are born (994 AC) * The Miggie Munch Box is mysteriously opened, releasing the darkness ( - 1012 AC) * Aayda takes a vessel and begins splitting her soul in half and putting it in ancient daggers to create her dark army. ( - 1012 AC) * Aayda begins to train both Samura and Zelena for the title of A-Universe’s dark one.( - 1012 AC) * Samura kills her mother, becoming both dark one and queen. ( - 1012 AC) * Samura abolishes the monarchy and begins her long reign of terror. ( - 1012 AC) * Tabasco builds Piglumps - the finest magical school for young witches in The Multiverse. ( - 1020 AC) * Sriracha Chan slaps an A-Human in the face, being the first ever neko to defy an A-Human. ( - 1021 AC) * Cholula bravely defects from his tribe and lives amongst people, writing a plethora of romance novels. ( - 1022 AC) * Miggz, being threatened by Aayda’s army of darkness, chooses Sriracha-Chan, Cholula, and Tabasco to be Senpai of A-Universe. ( - 1023 AC) * They mash, creating Trail Kiggz, in Plicago. ( - 1023 AC) * Samura and Trail Kiggz have a three day duel, ultimately ending in a draw. ( - 1023 AC) * Samura goes into hiding. ( - 1024 AC) * A-Universe, not having to worry about Samura, begins to have numerous technological advances, such as the toaster oven. (- 1024 AC) * Trail Kiggz goes on a journey across The Multiverse, helping universes in need, since A-Universe was flourishing. ( - 1024 AC) * Trail Kiggz brings back a species known as, “Basicians,” who were being genocided in their home universe ( - 1030 AC) * Basicians form their own settlement. ( - 1032 AC) * Salt God gets banished from Heaven and is forced to walk A-Universe as a mortal ( - 1400 AC) * Salt God and Samura begin their fiery relationship ( - 1401 AC) * Samura forms The Order of The Baddies ( - 1412 AC) * Samura kills Jimmy Dean-Chan and Jasmine-Chan, two notable nekos. (1412 AC) * Trail Kiggz takes in their orphaned daughter, Alexandria Chan, age 12. (1412 AC) * Samura starts the Great Fire of Possington, starting The Salt Wars. ( - 1413 AC) * Trail Kiggz forms The Holy Kiggade to fight The Order of The Baddies ( - 1413 SW) * Miggz blesses Kiggz with the power of creation to create a new species for his army: Debras ( - 1420 SW) * Samura bombs the entire east coast of Shimmenia, killing thousands. ( - 1423 SW) * Trail Kiggz creates Anti-Magic Cuffs ( - 1423 SW) * Trail Kiggz sits down with Samura, at Kiggie Temple, trying to trap her with the handcuffs, but hundreds of The Order of The Baddies soldiers raid the temple, killing off a lot of Kiggz’s army. ( - 1423 - SW) * Salt God and Samura bomb The Salty Isles and create a palace there (1425 - SW) * Salt God kidnaps Alexandria Chan to hold up against Trail Kiggz. ( 1426 - SW) * Alexandria Chan tricks Salt God into giving her nuclear launch codes, escapes, and bombs The Salty Isles ( 1426 - SW) * As retribution for the bombing of The Salty Isles, Kiggie Temple (the last Kiggie structure and the HQ for The Holy Kiggade) is bombed by Samura. (1427 - SW) * Basicians pledge their allegiance to The Holy Kiggade. (1430 - SW) * Samura places a curse on the basicians, except for one, causing them all to disappear. (1431 - SW) * Aliens from a distant universe, known as Rocks, come to A-Universe to help in the war effort. (1517 - SW) * Most Rocks side with The Order Of The Baddies, except for four. (1517 - SW) * The war ends with Samura, Trail Kiggz, Salt God, and Alexandria fighting in a cabin. Trail Kiggz had finally found the Miggie Munch Box, so he opened it and entrapped Samura in it. He opened a portal to reality and sacrificed himself to it, with Salt God to finally end the war. (1617 - SW) * Everyone involved with The Order of The Baddies is sentenced to life in Shittraz. (1617- ASW) * Alexandria Chan, due to her bravery, is awarded equal rights, being the first and only neko ever to have them. (1617 - ASW) * The Miggie Munch box is opened again, releasing Samura. (1637 - ASW) * Alexandria Chan gives birth to Donald Trump (1713 - ASW) * Samura steals Donald from her, due to a deal Alexandria had made years ago. (1713 - ASW) * Alexandria Chan’s husband, Greg, dies at the hand of Samura, in a failed attempt to rescue Donald. (1720 - ASW)